


A high school story

by Happypanda1864



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, F/M, Percy Jackson References, Prom season, Regular School, Tedros and Agatha are both geeks, Tedros and Sophie are dating, Tedros is a fangirl...fanboy?, agatha is a badass, and some makeouts, cheating sophie, eventuall Tagatha, kind of an AU, no school for good and evil, only rated T for language, reference from previous books, sophie doesn’t deserved tedros or agatha, tedros is flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happypanda1864/pseuds/Happypanda1864
Summary: Agatha is a new student at Camelot high. She’s worried about making friends, but little does she know that she is going to get something way better than some new friends.





	1. The first day of the rest of your life(high school life that is)

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my friends in class when we came up with this idea for a fan fic. We thought, what would happen if Agatha, Tedros, and Sophie went to a normal high school instead of the school for good and the school for evil, and that’s how this fic was born.

It was Agatha’s first day of high school in Camelot. She had moved to Camelot after finishing her first semester of junior year in Gavaldon. Gavaldon was a small town. Agatha had lived there all her life, until he had to move to Camelot because her mom had gotten a better job opportunity. Agatha didn’t really mind moving, she was shy and a nerd as many kids had called her but she was fine with that because she didn't really mind the insults because her best friend would always make her feel better, but after her best friend, Sophie, had moved after the 6th grade Agatha was alone again. Agatha didn’t know where sophie had moved to but she really missed her. They had been best friends for as long as Agatha could remember. Agatha had asked her mom is she could finish her junior year in Gavaldon but Callis said that they couldn’t wait any longer. That’s how Agatha had ended up in her current situation. Agatha had walked onto the campus a few minutes before her meeting with the Principal. Agatha was wearing a burgundy cropped sweater with a black skater skirt, black stockings and her usual black clumps. She was distracted by a map of the campus and wasn’t paying to where she was walking. She bumped into someone  
“Omg im so sorry.”  
“Sorry isn't going to fix my cashmere sweater!” Agatha looked downs at the girls shirt. She was drenched in coffee.  
“Sorry i wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, I was looking at the map of the campus, sorry to ask but can you give me directions to the administration office.”  
“Ugh!” the girl stormed off.  
“Maybe you shouldn't have said that,” a girl with short hair spoke up, “im Kiko, i'm guessing you're new here because if you knew Beatrix you would have been more careful.”  
“Hi, yes im new, Im Agatha, nice to meet you Kiko,” Agatha stuck out her hand for a handshake but instead got enveloped in a hug that was warm and smelled strongly of flowers.  
“Sorry, i'm more of a hugger than a hand shaker.”  
“It’s fine, I didn't mind it.”  
“So you needed directions to the administration office.”  
“Yeah, I have a meeting with the Principal and this place is so big I was having trouble finding it.”  
“Don’t worry about it, you’re going to love it here.”  
“Thanks.”  
“How much time do you have before your meeting?”  
“I have a good 15 minutes before I have to be there.”  
“Great, let’s go.” Before Agatha could respond she was being dragged across the school. For someone so small Kiko was pretty strong.  
“This is the most important place in the entire school.”  
“Isn’t this the cafeteria?”  
“Duh, this is where all the important things happen.”  
“But isnt school a place to learn?”  
“Oh, your one of those people, dont worry there is a nerd table where you will feel right at home.” Agatha felt offended.  
“I'm not a nerd, I just value educa- nevermind I am a nerd.” Agatha said defeatedly  
“There’s nothing wrong with being a nerd, im a nerd.”  
“But you look like a stuck up popular like in the movies, no offense.”  
“Its fine im both, I sit with the populars and act dumb outside class, but when i'm in the classroom I always know the answer.”  
“Oh, good for you.”  
“Thank you,” Kiko said cheekly, “now to show you how the cafeteria is seated, each group has there table. Some of them are cliches like the geeks, theater nerds, and so on. Some people aren't into groups and they just sit with random people. The only tables you should avoid sitting in are those in the center. Those are for the jocks and the cheerleader and princess so-,” Kiko said, “hey, where are you going,”  
“I'm going to be late for my meeting, lets go, you can talk to me about this later.”  
“Fine, whats your homeroom,”  
“Room 107b with Professor Anemone, why do you want to know?”  
“Oh nice that's also my homeroom, I’ll explain the rest to you there.”  
“Here we are, the administration office, bye Agatha I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Bye Kiko, see you in homeroom.” Kiko hugged her one last time and went on her way to the quad. Agatha opened the door to the office. She walked over to the secretary.  
“Hello, im Agatha, i'm here to see Principal Dovey.”  
“Ah yes, follow me.” The secretary led Agatha to a room with a gold plaque on the door that read “Principal Dovey’s Office.  
“Wait out here for her, she’ll come get you when she’s ready.” Agatha sat down on one of the chairs that was outside the office. Principal Dovey came out a few minutes later.  
“Hi Principal Dovey, it’s nice to meet you I’m sorry I’m late,”  
“But Agatha you’re here 5 minutes early for our meeting, I was about to go out to tell Cassandra to let you in when you arrived but since you're already here we will start the meeting.”  
“I know, but my mom always told me, “early is in time and on time is late and being late is inaceptable,”  
“Well, I appreciate the effort, most of our students that come late don’t mind it.” There was a knock on the door.  
“Please excuse me Agatha, one of our regulars for attendance has finally arrived.” Agatha didn’t want to intrude so she faced forwards ignoring the person that had just walked into the office.”  
“Ah Sophie please have a seat. This is your third time late this week, so you have a detention,” Principal Dovey stated in a stern voice and started writing up a detention slip, “you also interrupted my conversation with the new student, Agatha.” Agatha turned to her side to greet the girl. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open.  
“Aggie, is that you.”  
“Yeah, is that you princess Sophie,” Agatha said with a smirk creeping into her face.  
“I can’t believe that was my nickname when we were younger.” Sophie huffed  
“Aggie is worse. I don’t mind it so much today but I honestly hated it when we were younger.”  
“Do you two already know each other.”  
“Kind of, we were best friends when we were younger but then I moved here to Camelot,” “and I stayed in Gavaldon,” Agatha finished Sophie’s sentence. It was just like the old times except Sophie had only gotten more beautiful while Agatha still felt she looked like a witch. Agatha had always been the brain out of the two of them while Sophie was the looks. Sophie wasn’t stupid she was just below Agatha’s level.  
“Oh goody, maybe hanging out with Agatha will give you a better sense of time management,” Principal Dovey told Sophie, “and since you already know each other I’m sure you wouldn’t mind showing Agatha around the campus and help her get to her classes.”  
“Of course I wouldn’t mind, Aggie was my best friend for years before I moved and we could certainly use the time to catch up with what is going on with our lives.”  
“Just make sure to get her to her classes on time.”  
“I will have a little confidence in me,” Principal Dovey raised and eyebrow at Sophie, “ok fine, have some confidence in Agatha.” With that they left Principal Dovey’s office.  
“So what’s been going on with your life?” Sophie asked.  
“You know the usual being the nerd with no friends. I was actually kinda glad we moved because this could be and opportunity to redesign my image.”  
“I can see, Aggie you look so pretty, puberty has really done you a favor.”  
“Your one to talk, I hear your nickname is princess Sophie and it suits you,”  
“Aw Aggie, I’ve missed you. I have some friends here but no one could ever replace that void in my heart when you left, well one person has kind of filled it,” a blush crept up on Sophie’s face, “my boyfriend Tedros has really helped.”  
“So, you really did find your Prince Charming like you always wished.”  
“Yeah, he really is the best,”  
“Who really is the best?” A blonde haired boy walked up to the girls and wrapped and arm around Sophie’s waist.  
“You know you are, Tedros.” Sophie leaned into the boys chest.  
“Aggie, this is Tedros he’s my boyfriend.”  
“Hi, im Agatha, nice to meet you Tedros.” Agatha stuck out her hand for a handshake. Tedros shook her hand.  
“Strong grip Agatha, it's nice to meet you too,” Tedros responded, “im just curious about how you to know each other?”  
“It's kind of a long story,” Sophie said with a hint of sadness in her voice, “we were best friends in elementary and the first year of middle school, but then I moved here and we lost touch.”  
“Oh sorry, did I hit a sore subject.”  
“No no, its fine its just that we missed each other, well I mean I missed you.” Agatha said with a questioning done in her voice.  
“I missed you too Aggie.”  
“This is a sweet moment and all but we have to get to class, and you, Sophie can’t afford to be late again.”  
“I know I know, come on Aggie, what’s your homeroom?” Agatha pulled out her schedule.  
“Um it’s room 107b.”  
“Oh Aggie, um I can’t take you to your class, my homeroom is on the other side of the school.”  
“Oh um it-.”  
“I can take her.” Tedros spoke up, “that's my homeroom remember.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry honey.”  
“It’s cool, so Agatha, let’s go.”  
“Ok, let’s go.”  
“Bye guys, see you at lunch, by the way Agatha your sitting with us we have a lot of catching up to do.” They all made their way to their homerooms.  
“So, Agatha what do you like to do in your free time?” Tedros asked.  
“Oh, I mainly spend my time reading.”  
“What's your favorite series that you've read so far?”  
“Probably the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. I don't know if you've heard of them.”  
“Heard of them I love them, I have both of the series at my house.”  
“Really you don’t seem like the kind of person that would be into those series, no offense or anything but you seem more like a jock that some fanboy.”  
“No offense taken, im a jock and everything but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy other things.”  
“I know that but myself being a “nerd” and everything, have never met a jock who liked doing anything but their dedicate sport. One time a boy literally snatched a book out of my hands, flipped through it and then said “why are there no pictures” we were in our second year of high school for gods sake.”  
“Hahaha so he literally did what Gaston did to Belle in beauty and the beast.”  
“Haha wait you watched beauty and the beast?”  
“I watched it with my little sister.” Agatha gave him a questioning look.  
“Really.” she said flatly.  
“No, belle was my favorite princess.”  
“The things you learn about people on the way to homeroom.”  
“Just don’t tell anyone, you can’t let anyone know that i'm not macho.”  
They both laughed. They continued talking and getting to know eachother better.  
“No, that can’t be true, Hephaestus can’t be your godly parent, you seem more like a son of Apollo.”  
“Really? I pictured myself more as a son of Zeus,” Tedros flexed his arms.  
Agatha laughed at him.  
“Well i'm obviously a daughter of Athena because you know,” Agatha pointed at her brain, “i'm full of wisdom.” Now it was Tedros’ turn to laugh.  
“What? it's true, I took the quiz online.”  
“Wow, what a nerd.”  
“Excuse me but you literally stated like 20 facts on why jasper is a better ship than Solangelo when we all know that the order from best ship to worst ship is Percabeth, Solangelo, Frazel, Theyna, Caleo, and then Jasper, and that's only considering canon ships because if we are talking about fanon ships then Jasper would be before Perachel.”  
“I stand corrected, you're a nerd.”  
“And you're a jerk.”  
They walked into homeroom and everyone stopped there conversations and stared at them.  
Agatha didn't know why. She went to sit in an empty desk next to Kiko.  
“Girl, what are you doing talking to Tedros, he is the most popular guy in school, and his girlfriend is the most popular girl in school.”  
“I know, she’s my childhood best friend, and I didn’t know where my class was, and since we have the same homeroom, he offered to walk me here, nothing else happened, I could never betray Sophie after all she did for me when we were younger.”  
“That’s not I mean, I mean that Sophie doesn’t let tedros, well more like Tedros never gets close to any other girls, he is like the literal definition of loyal, he doesn’t even go near Sophie’s best friend.”  
“Exactly, he’s loyal to Sophie, he was just being nice and showing me to my class.”  
“I know but something seems weird.” Kiko was going to add to that thought when the bell rang, Agatha had never been so relieved to leave a class. Her next class was ap physics with Mr.Pollux in room 112a. Kiko had offered to take her but her class was right next door, so Agatha told her he would find her way there. With the help of a girl, she found her way to her class. She was surprised to find that Tedros was also in her class. She walked over to her teacher.  
“Hi, im Agatha and im a new student.”  
“Hi Agatha, I’m Mr.Pollux nice to meet. Please take a seat next to Tedros.”  
“Tedros please raise your hand.” Tedros raised his hand and Agatha took the seat next to him.  
“So I guess you are a nerd, since you're in ap physics.” Tedros whispered to her.  
“So are you since you are also in this class.” she whispered back.  
“Touche.”  
“ and the only reason i’m in this class is because he is named after a character in the PJO series.”  
“Really? I didn’t notice.”  
“I don’t know if that's sarcasm or the jock part of your brain talking but,” Agatha leaned closer to his face, “fake fan.”  
“Hey that wasn’t very nice.”  
“It wasn’t very nice that you forgot about Castor and Pollux.”  
“I was just kidding, I could never forget.”  
“Yeah right.”  
“I couldn’t,”  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”  
“I thought fangirls were nice.” Tedros under his breath.  
“We are just not to fake fans.” Agatha told him before turning back in her seat and writing down the notes. The first half of the day was fine except for when she accidentally went to room 103a instead of 103b. Then lunch came, Agatha knew Sophie wanted her to sit with her and her group but Agatha couldn’t help but feel weird about it because she wasn't part of their clique. Agatha made her way to the cafeteria, she had barely stepped through the double doors when a voiced called out her name.  
“Agatha!” Sophie called out, “come sit over here.” sophie patted and empty seat next to her. Agatha reluctantly walks over to Sophie’s table.  
“Well are you going to sit or are you just going to stand there.” Agatha takes a seat. Sophie and Agatha begin to talk about how they have been doing an other details about their lives when a voice interrupted them.  
“What is she doing here Sophie.” Agatha looked up to where the voice came from.  
“Oh hey Beatrix, this is my old friend Agatha. She is new here.”  
“Sophie that’s the girl that I told you that spilled coffee all over me!” Beatrix whined.  
“I’m sure Aggie didn’t mean to do that.”  
“I didn’t and I’m really sorry it’s just that I was distracted.”  
“Humph.” Was all Beatrix said before she sat down. The girl didn’t say anything but if looks could kill Agatha would have been 6 feet under a long time ago. Agatha tried her hardest not to look at anyone but Sophie because she was sure people were staring at her. Lunch passes with only a few snarky comments from Beatrix. The rest of the day went by fine. Agatha was waiting in the quad when she got a message from her mom (hey honey, I won’t be able to pick you up until later, you can either walk home or wait for me a while. Send me a message when you decide what you want to do.)  
“Ugh, I guess i’m walking home.” Agatha told herself. She quickly sent a message to her mom telling her that she would walk home.  
“What are you still doing here?” A voice came from behind her. She turned around to see Tedros.  
“My mom just texted me saying he can’t pick me up so I have to walk home, and I still haven't memorized all the streets so I was waiting for the GPS to load but I dont have signal here.” Agatha groaned.  
“What street do you live on?” Agatha pulled up her messages to see the address her mom sent her.  
“Um, I live on crown avenue, why are you asking?”  
“I was thinking I could help you get there, and everything worked out because I also live on that street.”  
“Wait, are you the new family that moved into Nicholas’ old house?” Tedros  
“Um, I don’t know who that is but I think so.” Agatha shrugged.  
“So, do you want me to walk you there are you going to stay and wait for that thing to load.” He pointed to her phone which was still loading.  
“I guess i’ll take up your offer because by the time this thing loads it will already be night time.”  
They left the campus and started their way up a small hill. Agatha tried her best to remember what streets they passed by but she couldn't focus over all laughing. She and Tedros had spent the entire walk to their houses talking about their fandoms. It turns out they had a lot more in common than what it seemed like. They were both part of many of the same fandoms. It turned out that Tedros was a bigger fangirl than people would assume. The walk home seemed relatively short, but it turned out that it was almost 20 minutes long. They said their goodbyes, and went into their houses. Agatha got started on her homework but she couldn't keep her mind off of Tedros. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about him because he was dating her best friend but her mind didn’t listen. Little did she know that in the house next to hers, the blonde boy was thinking the same thing.


	2. Conflicted feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tedros and Agatha are both having conflicted feelings about eachother and about Sophie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little on the short side but it is full of conflicting emotions for two of the teenagers in this story.

Tedros was laying on his bed thinking about a girl that wasn’t his girlfriend. He knew he shouldn't he was dating her best friend and she probably didn't feel the same anyway. Why am I feeling this way. I shouldn't be upset that she doesn't like. She shouldn’t matter. I have a great girlfriend, Agatha, no Sophie. Sophie, Sophie was his beautiful girlfriend and the only one he should be thinking about. He looked over to his window. The window led to the house next to his. The house that was home to the girl, the girl that had found a home in his heart. He just didn’t realize that yet, well at least not completely. He saw the light coming from her house shut off. He decided that he should also get some rest. Maybe sleep will fix my dilemma. Sleep didn’t help at all, instead it made it worse. He dreamt about a family. The family was at the park. There was a woman standing near the playground watching a three kids. The oldest child was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, then there were a girl and a boy, they both had the same brown hair and blue eyes. The woman had a hand over her stomach which had a baby bump. Then a man with blonde hair and blue eyes came and hugged her from behind. When the children saw the man they ran to him yelling “daddy”. When the woman turned around she gave the man a peck on the lips. Tedros saw a glimpse of the woman's face. She looked like Agatha but older. He took a closer look at the man and realized that it as him. Tedros woke up startled by his alarm.  
“Tedros, honey your alarm has been ringing for the past 10 minutes, you better hurry or your going to be late for school.” his mom called up.  
Tedros started changing, but he couldn’t keep his mind off of his dream. He had dreamt of a life with Agatha. He had never had a dream like that with Sophie in it. How had Agatha already wormed her way into his mind, he had barely met her yesterday. It could be because of her beautiful brown eyes, or her laugh, or her- enough, he told his brain, you already have a beautiful girlfriend. Yeah one that probably only sees you as a hunk of meat, and probably can't tell the difference between romans and greeks, was what the other part of his brain responded. Tedros was starting to get a headache. Hopefully everything in his brain would clear up after he saw Aga- Sophie, after he saw Sophie. This was going to be a long day. He checked the time, if he spent 10 more minutes home he was going to be late, he grabbed his backpack, took a piece of toast from his plate and spread some jam over it, he stuffed it into his mouth, his mom gave him a peck on the cheek as he ran out. He wasn’t paying attention where he was walking when he crashed into something.  
“Ow!” or someone.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” The person had fallen on the floor and dropped all their things. When she looked up Tedros realized it was Agatha.  
“Here let me help you with your things.” Tedros started helping her pick up her things. Their hands accidentally brushed each other and Tedros felt his face heating up. He could feel a blush creeping up on  
his. Stop thinking about her, think about your girlfriend, Tedros mentally scolded himself. He looked up at her, her cheeks were tinged a light pink color. Maybe I have chance one part of his brain said, No you don’t, you have a girlfriend said the other part of is brain.  
“Ugh, this is my second time in 2 days that I have bumped into someone.  
“No, no it wasn't your fault I was the one not paying attention.” Tedros checked the time it was almost 7.  
“Do you want a ride,” Tedros said pointing at the car,  
“Sure, I don’t want to be late.”  
“You should really hang out with Sophie more often maybe then she'll be more punctual.” They both laughed as they made their way into the car. They talked about their classes and shared Sophie stories. They made it to school with some time to spare. They day went on as usually. Eventually Tedros giving Agatha car rides became a usual occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the kinda cliff hanger at the end but it’s for the good of the story I swear. Chapter three is in the works. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can’t wait to finish writing ghe next. All feedback is encouraged as long as it is not mean. Constructive criticism is acceptable.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> T.M


	3. Kisses always help with heart break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pinch of angst with fluff sprinkled on top. Also there are some kisses but that’s as teen rated as it gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I’ve been working on other projects.

One fateful day, Tedros and Agatha had gone to school early to work on a physics project. They had gone to the gym to set up their project when they heard footsteps. At first they thought it was Mr.Pollux but actually it was Sophie. She was holding Hort’s, a black haired boy that was on the football team, hand. She was dragging him towards the locker rooms when she spotted them. Agatha turned to face Tedros. His face was filled with an emotion she couldn’t quite make out. It was between anger, betray, an utter sadness. Tedros quickly got up and walked out of the gym without even giving Sophie a second look. Agatha felt the need to go after him, but something got the best of her.  
“Why would you do that to him!”  
“Aggie, you wouldn’t understand.”  
“I understand that you said you loved him but now your here with him!” Anger seeped out of her words. Agatha had put off her feelings for Tedros because he was dating her best friend, but now Agatha didn’t even know if she wanted to be friends with the girl. Tedros may have seemed tough but he was a kind and sensitive soul. Agatha just wanted to scream at Sophie. Maybe Sophie was too thick skulled to understand what a great guy she had. Agatha shoved all her things into her backpack and went running in the direction Tedros had walked away in. She ignored Sophie’s voice calling after her. She found Tedros sitting alone in his car. She knocked on his window.  
“Go away Sophie, I don’t want to talk to you!” He called out.  
“It’s me, Agatha. Open the door Tedros, please.” Tedros unlocked the car door. Agatha got inside the car.  
“Hey, are you okay” Agatha asked Tedros  
“Why are you here Agatha.” Tedros turned to look at her. His eyes were red and puffy.  
“Because i’m your friend, and because I care about you.”  
“You’re also her best friend.” Tedros said, his voice full of anger. He turned away from Agatha  
“I was her best friend 5 years ago, but I know that Sophie’s not like that. She would never do anything to hurt you. She told me she loved you.”  
“Then you must have known a better Sophie, because she’s different now.”  
“You just need to look closer”  
“Or, look at someone else.” he turned his head and stared directly into her eyes. Agatha’s breath hitched. All the feelings she had pushed down for Tedros re-surfaced rapidly. Agatha’s face started heating up quickly. Tedros moved his hand close to her face. Agatha's heart was racing. His hand touched her face. He brushed a piece of hair from out of her face. Agatha felt like her heart would combust from the close interaction.  
“Sorry, there was a piece of hair in your face.” Tedros’ face turned a light pink. Omg was he blushing. Could he actually like me, no he just broke up with Sophie, but could he actually like, no, Agatha he just left his relationship. Agatha hadn't realized he was staring at her.  
“Hey, are you ok?”  
“Oh yeah, I just...thinking.”  
“Oh I was starting to worry.  
“This is going to be very direct and you might not want to be my friend after I ask this but can I ask you something.”  
“I don’t know what you can ask that would make me not want to be friends with you but sure ask ahead.”  
“Um, ok, so um, I know you just broke up with Sophie but um do you um like me?” Tedros stared at her without saying anything.  
“I shouldn’t have asked that, I mean you just broke up with your girlfriend, who’s my best friend, and I should probably go now.”  
“No, Agatha, the truth is I do. I was just surprised. I do like you but I was with Sophie and she was your best friend, but now that we broke up, I finally have the opportunity to be with you.” Tedros’ face turned beet red. “I mean only if you want to, we don’t have to start dating yet, I mean we can just be friends or more, but only if you want. I don’t want to force you into anything. Oh god why can’t I stop talking.”  
“I would love to be with you.”  
“Really, I thought you didn’t like me because I was a jock and like your a nerd. Not that you look like a nerd. In fact you’re like really pretty. Like prettier than any other girl. But not like a superficial beautiful. Not that you're not beautiful you are but you’re also beautiful on the inside, like personality wise. Why can’t I just keep my mouth shu-” Agatha’s lips were on his. He didn’t know what to do. Agatha quickly took her lips off his.  
“Omg I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that you just broke up with your girlfriend and I don’t want you to think I’m taking advan-”  
Before the logical side of Tedros started thinking, he kissed her back. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. The kiss felt like fireworks were going off in his heart. He never felt like this when he kissed Sophie. Tedros didn’t want to part lips with Agatha but they both needed to breathe.  
“Wow. I mean I’ve kissed other people but wow. I’ve never had a kiss like that I mean just wow,” he stated a little out of breath, “and I know you’re not doing it to take advantage of me. I like you and you like me and I would like to be with you. I meant all the things I said before you shut me up with a kiss.”  
“Oh god, don’t remind me. I still sort of regret doing that.”  
“Why, am I not a good kisser?” He said with a hint of sadness in is voice but the smirk on his face said otherwise. Agatha blushed.  
“You are a good kisser.” She mumbled.  
“Could you repeat that I couldn’t quite hear it?”  
“I said you’re a good kisser.” She said quietly but still a little louder than the last time.”  
“I still can’t hear you.” He said with a shit eating grin on his face.  
“I said, you’re a good kisser.” Agatha said loudly. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink color  
“You weren’t so bad yourself.” He said with that smirk that just wouldn’t leave his beautiful face. Agatha blushed again. She wasn’t about to admit this to him but Tedros was her first kiss. She didn’t know what she was doing but the hormonal teenage girl inside her that controls her actions sent her lips smashing on to Tedros’ lips. She couldn’t believe she was really doing this to his face. His beautiful perfect face. She didn’t know how Sophie could have cheated on him. He was literally the man of Agatha’s dreams. She never really cared about physical appearances but Tedros being handsome was a great addition. Tedros had a great personality. Sure he was a jock and all but he was also a geek. She loved the conversations they had about their favorite books, movies, tv shows, and fandoms. They would always have small arguments about their favorite ships and OTP’s. 

Tedros loved the conversations they had about their fandoms. He could never talk to Sophie about anything like that because all she read were gossip magazines. There was a part of him that was kind of glad that Sophie had cheated on him. Of course he wasn’t happy she cheated but he was glad he could finally have a chance with a girl her actually liked. Sure he liked Sophie in the beginning but eventually the spark went away. They didn’t have anything in common except they both had blonde hair. Tedros always thought about breaking up with her but he always went against that decision because she seemed to really like him. They said I love you to each other. In the beginning Tedros meant it but the more months that passed by the less emotion the words actually held. Tedros was brought out of his thoughts when Agatha cleared her throat.  
“So Tedros what do you think?”  
“I’m sorry what did you say? I was distracted thinking about something?”  
“Well if you were paying attention to what I was saying you would have known that I’m asking your opinion on what we should do about this” Agatha pointed a finger back and forth between them, “I mean we already shared a kiss so what does that make us.”  
“Actually it was two kisses but who’s counting and I don’t know what we are. I would really like you to be my girlfriend but I don’t want me crying in my car with you comforting me after finding out your best friend cheated on me to be our first date, so sometime next week I will probably ask you out and you would say yes, right?”  
“I would have to think about it.” Agatha said with a smirk slowly creeping onto her face. Tedros also smirked.  
“Incase you deny, there are a lot of girls who would love to have a chance with me,” Agatha’s smirk was wiped clean of her face.  
“I-I wha- ugh you!” Agatha pointed a finger at Tedros’ chest.  
“If you want to touch my chest, all you have to do is ask.” Tedros said with a wink. Agatha cheeks flushed. She was about to respond to his flirtatious comment when she heard the bell ring.  
“Oh shit, I have to go, I don’t want to be late. Bye see you later.” Agatha opened the car door and ran to the main entrance. “Bye” Tedros said to himself. He really could not wait until school was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Chapter 4 will be up in about 2 weeks, maybe less. Comments and kudos appreciated. Thanks for reading - T.M 
> 
> P.S. if any of you caught the reference from book 1 comment below.


	4. Date night and a Sophie fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tedros and Agatha go on their first official date but not before Agatha “converses” with Sophie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the title is weird but I couldn’t think of anything.

*Just a warning this chapter does contain a few curse words*

 

Agatha was walking to her locker with Kiko. They were talking about their math homework. When Agatha opened her locker. She found a single red rose with a little note card that read "will you go out with me?" She thought it was from Tedros but wasn't entirely sure. She closed her locker holding the rose in her hand when she heard someone lean against the lockers.   
"So what do you say?" Agatha turned to face the direction the voice came from. It was Tedros.   
"I'll think about it." was all Agatha said before walking away leaving Tedros in stunned silence. Before she reached the end of the hallway Agatha turned around and said "yes." Tedros face immediately lit up with a smile 5x as bright as the smiles he had with Sophie. After receiving Agatha's answer Tedros left to go to class. A locker slammed shut. Behind the locker came out a certain blonde minion. The girl immediately pulled out her phone and texted someone. In less than 30 seconds an ear piercing shriek was heard through the hallway. The cause of the shriek was a message Sophie had received from Beatrix informing her of Agatha and Tedros date.   
"They will pay for this!" Sophie shrieked to her group of cheerleading minions.   
"Um weren't you the one the technically caused this?" Reena said.   
"Shut up!" Sophie yelled before storming away with her minions not far behind.  

Time Skip (because author is lazy even tho she hasn't written in over a month)

"Reaper, which one do you like better?" Agatha asked her cat holding up two different outfits.   
"You're just a cat what do you know about fashion?" Reaper meowed at Agatha before jumping off her bed and walking out of her room. "You probably know the same as me." Agatha mumbled under her breath. A knock was heard at the door.   
"I'll get it!" Callis yelled. Agatha kept alternating between the two. She knew it was a Tedros because it was still early so she didn't fret.   
"The red one would look better on you." Agatha looked in the mirror. Standing in her doorway was Sophie.  
"What do you want." Agatha said blatantly.   
"I just came to wish you luck on your date." Sophie said her voice angered but covered in honey.   
"Sure," Agatha rolled her eyes,"that's all you came here to do."  
"What? Can a girl not come and wish good luck to her ex best friend who is now dating her ex-boyfriend."  
"Not if you cheated on that ex-boyfriend and then get jealous when he's finally going to be happy with someone way better than you."  
"Oh how funny. Little miss "we'll be best friends forever" thinks she better than me. Funny is it not. You think you're so great when in reality you're just some random wannabe who can only get with my sloppy seconds."  
"Don't call me a wannabe for 'stealing" your ex. I didn't steal him. He wanted me and I wanted him. Get your facts straight before you go accusing someone of something they didn't do!"

SLAP! 

 

Agatha grabbed her cheek. Sophie went in for another slap. Agatha grabbed her arm and twisted it. Sophie had tears in her eyes. Agatha knew that she said some harsh things but just seeing Sophie's face and what she called Tedros angered her. She was officially done with the blonde girl.  
"Get out of my house. I don't ever want to see you ever again and don't EVER talk to me again. Don't even look in my direction again. You hurt Tedros and that's your fault not mine. Agatha threw down Sophie's arm. Sophie quickly scrambled out of Agatha's room. Agatha felt good for some reason. All the pent up anger she felt towards Sophie was finally relieved. Hanging out with Hester and Anadil had really changed her attitude. Sure she didn't react as badly as Hester or anadil would have but she felt good. She no longer felt the need to try to win back or satisfy Sophie. She was now independent and loved every moment of it. After Sophie had told her to wear the red one she no longer wanted to wear it. 

She pulled a completely different outfit from her closet. She chose a a blue turtleneck crop top with jean shorts. She styled her hair in a ponytail. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied with her outfit, she was just going to the movies she didn't need anything special. She heard the doorbell. Callis opened the door as Agatha grabbed her phone and rushed down the stairs. She saw callis with a beautiful bouquet of flowers in her hands. "Agatha, I didn't know you were going out with such a handsome and nice boy." Agatha giggled nervously "ha ha yeah, well..bye." Agatha quickly grabbed Tedros' wrist and yanked him out of the house. She shut the door behind her and breathed in relief. She looked down at her shoes and spoke, "Sorry about that, I didn't want her asking too many question." she looked up at Tedros and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. He wa blushing a bright red. Agatha giggled at is rosy cheeks. They walked side by side to the movie theater. It wasn't that far from their houses so they didn't feel the need to drive. Without noticing, their hands started inching towards the others.eventually they clashed. They both blushed. Tedros gained some courage and committed to holding Agatha's hand. She blushed harder at this gesture. They didn't realize, but their hands hadn't let go of the others until they reached the theater. Tedros offered to pay for all of it but Agatha didn't let him. She payed for the tickets and he paid for the snacks. With their popcorn, sodas, and candy all paid for they entered the theater. They walked into the theater as the trailers were playing. Tedros wanted to put his arm around Agatha. He was trying to do it subtly when Agatha wrapped his arm around herself. She cuddled into his chest as she sat with her feet tucked underneath her body. Tedros couldn't contain himself. Agatha was so cute and small compared to him. She was a tallish girl but seeing her cuddled up in a little ball made her seem small. She is so cute Tedros thought. He didn't realize how long he was staring at her until he saw the theater lights turn on again. Agatha got up out of her seat. "Are you coming or are you just going to stay here until the credits finish rolling."   
"Oh um i'm coming" i can't believe I missed half of the movie staring at my beautiful girlfriend. Wait girlfriend, where did that come from well we have kissed a couple times yeah that's true you're also madly in love with her no I'm not! Shit up Tedros no you shut up Tedros! Is everything ok? Agatha asked.   
Hmm oh yeah I'm fine  
Are you sure because you missed half the movie and almost walked into like 3 lamp posts. You're also all red and hot  
I mean you are hot but that's not what I meant. I said you're hot because you face is hot. No not like that. I mean your face is hot but that's not what I meant. I me-"   
I know what you mean Agatha.   
I'm fine by the way. I was just...thinking  
About what?  
About how beautiful you are and how much I love you  
I'm you know...stuff  
Ah yes stuff. Such a great topic to think about. Agatha giggled. Her giggle is so cute. Everything about her is so cute. How can someone me so goddamn cute all the time. Tedros blushes a shade darker. If it was even possible. They had arrived at her house fairly quickly.   
"I had fun tonight" Agatha said as she opened her front door. Me too he answered. Agatha was about to step into her house when he grabbed her wrist. Even though his hands were bigger than hers he still managed to grab her wrist in an ever so delicate way.   
"Goodnight kiss for the way"  
"You live next door. It's literally like 5 steps away." Tedros pouted. He turned to walk back home when Agatha gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Tedros blushes crimson and so did Agatha. She shut the door before he could react.   
"Goodnight" she called through the door.   
Goodnight...princess." He mumbled the last part not think Agatha could hear him. Agatha had heard him perfectly clear. Agatha blushed harder. Why he is so perfect. How can someone as perfect as him love someone like me. 

Little did she know that in the bedroom across from hers a blonde boy was thinking something similar. He couldn't stop thinking about how a wonderful, smart, funny, and beautiful girl like Agatha could love someone like him. These two insecure and oblivious teenagers were meant for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time I took to update. I was distracted and uninspired in summer. And school started a while ago so I don't have as much time to write or update, but I will try to update sooner
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~T


	5. The popping of the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tedros asked Agatha a very important question. Sophie is a jealous b*tch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update 
> 
> Just a warning  
> • A lot of T rated words and phrases used in this chapter  
> • Both Agatha and I have the mouth of a sailor

It was the monday after the big date. Agatha was going to get a ride from her mom, so she didn't go with Tedros. Also, Tedros had already gone to school. His car wasn't there when Agatha went outside to...see him. Callis entered work pretty late so Agatha didn't arrive as early as she usually did with Tedros. She didn't mind. There was no need to rush today. She arrived at school with a good 10 minutes to spare. When they arrived at the school, her mom made a weird noise that sounded between a cough and a laugh. Agatha just stared at her weirdly.  
"Goodbye honey, I hope you have a good today!" Callis said enthusiastically. "Yeah...bye mom" what was that thought Agatha. Her mom was not usually this weird. As soon as Agatha stepped into the school, she was bombarded with Prom Queen and King posters,pins, and people campaigning. "What the hell, this school was normal last week"  
"It's 'cause of how fucked up society is" Hester said from behind Agatha  
"Jesus fucking Christ!" Agatha yelled "you fucking scared me, I should put a bell on you"  
"Hahaha"  
"Don't laugh, I had a fucking heart attack"  
"Come on Aggie-"  
"Don't call me that" Agatha said storming off to her locker  
"Oh shit, you and the blonde bitch actually aren't friends anymore"  
"Yep" Agatha spoke with a straight face as she tried to open her locker.  
"Ugh, why won't this stupid thing open!" Agatha semi-yelled as she tried imputing her combination for the second time.  
"Hi!" Kikos cherry voice spoke from Agatha's other side.  
"Jesus-, you need a bell too" Agatha spoke, class hadn't even begun and she had already had 2 heart attacks.  
"What?"  
"Nothing" Agatha spoke as Hester snickered.  
"Ugh fuck it, I don't need anything from my locker for Pollux' class anyways."  
"Girl if you need help just ask" Kiko said nicely. Hester, on the other hand, just stayed texting her girlfriend, Anadil. It's funny how I'm friends to these two people who are the complete opposite of one another though Agatha.  
"Nah it's cool, you can help me during lunch. I don't want to be late for class"  
"Ok, if you say so"  
"Yeah don't worry Kiko, it's all fine"  
"Ok well then bye!"  
"Bye"  
"Peace" Hester spoke without even lifting her eyes from her screen.  
"Come on lover girl, we're going to be late for physics."  
"Shut up!" Hester's face became a bright pink. Agatha just laughed as they made their journey to class. First period, second, brunch, third, and fourth all passed by quickly. It was now time for lunch. Agatha decided to try and open her locker one last time. She looked for Kiko, but couldn't find her anywhere. In fact she couldn't find anyone of her friends. Which was surprising considering some of them were in her 4th period. She also hadn't seen Tedros. He had promised that they would talk today at school. He had left Professor Anemone's (4th per) early too. What the hell is going on? Is he avoiding me? Agatha thought as she walked to her locker. The hallway was eerily silent. There was no one in the usually busy hallway. "I'm completely fine, nothing is wrong " Agatha repeated to herself as she walked towards her locker. Her locker was in the middle of the hallway. She reached her locker and imputed her combination. Surprisingly it unlocked on the first try. Agatha pulled up the hatch and pulled her locker open. Rose petals fell out of Agatha's locker. "What the hell?" Agatha didn't know what to do. There was no card or clue about who had left the petals in her locker. She was running the possibility of who her secret admirer was on her way to the cafeteria. She had barely stepped into the cafeteria when everyone turned to look at her.  
A girl walked up to her and handed Agatha a pink rose. "What the fuc-" before Agatha could even finish her statement Kiko walked by and handed her another rose. "What's this for?" Soon more people walked by. One by one giving Agatha a rose. After about 4 people it was Hester's turn to give Agatha a flower. "Go get em lovergirl!" Somewhere in between the flower handing music started playing. Agatha had about 6 flowers in her hands when she was told to follow a girl. The girl was leaving a trail of rose petals for Agatha to follow. As she walked towards the center of the cafeteria more people had handed her roses. Agatha was stopped in the center of the cafeteria. A huge banner suddenly dropped from the second floor of the cafeteria. The only thing on the banner was the word "Would you be my date to prom and maybe my girlfriend?" Someone stepped out from behind the banner. It was Tedros. He had a single red rose in his hand. "So what do you say?" Tedros smiled and held out the rose. The rose that would complete Agatha's bouquet and the missing part of her heart. Agatha's heart raced. The cafeteria got silent. "Yes!" All of a sudden the cafeteria was filled with cheers. Tedros handed Agatha the rose, which she gladly accepted. He picked her up and spun her once before setting her down with a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Awwwww!" was heard from almost everyone, especially Kiko. Agatha blushed. Her face became crimson when Tedros wrapped his arm around her waist. Agatha felt like she was going to combust. Everyone circled around the new couple, sharing congratulations. Well almost everyone. There were just 4 girls missing from the bunch, and their names were Beatrix, Reena, Millicent, and Sophie. Instead of congratulations to the couple they were planning the demise. 

"Damn girl, I expected this from Kiko or Dot but you. I will tell you this tho. I have some serious respect for that man of yours," Agatha blushed at Hester's words, "he came up to us after we separated in brunch. Asked Anadil, Dot, and myself to help him out. I would have done it anyways because I love you but he was ready to negotiate. There was no need for it but he was ready. You got yourself a good one." Hester got up from the lunch table and walked over to Anadil and Dot who were in the lunch line. Agatha turned to look at Tedros. He was seated in front of her on the other side of the table. He looked at her and gave her a smile before going back to his conversation with Chaddick and Tristan. Agatha turned scarlet. His smile always made her go crazy even if it was a small one.  
"Omg girl that was so cute!" Kiko's voice spoke form next to her.  
"I wish I had a man like that" Kiko spoke again as she shoved a forkful of salad into her mouth.  
Agatha laughed.  
"I'm sure you'll find someone. Prom is this week. I'm sure you'll have boys begging to be your date."  
"You make me laugh. Also there's only one guy I want to go with, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't even see me." Kiko stared at someone. Agatha already knew who she was looking at. Kiko had been crushing on Tristan since freshman year, according to Kiko.  
"It's been 4 years and he hasn't made a move. You've been here for what? Three months and you've already got a boyfriend who just happens to be the greatest guy in school, other than Tristan of course."  
Agatha laughed again.  
"How did you do it. How did you get a boy to fall in love with you in a span of 3 months."  
"Wel-"  
"I can answer that question." a voice spoke from being them. The girls whipped around in their seats to find Tedros facing them.  
"I fell in love with Agatha because she's a beautiful, smart, caring, wonderful girl. Also I'm pretty sure I fell for her the first day I met her."  
Agatha turned bright red for the 500th time today. Tedros saw Agatha's blushing cheeks and laughed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before saying goodbye and heading to his next class. Agatha's cheeks were warm. Agatha reached her hand up to touch the spot on her forehead that Tedros had kissed. Kiko laughed at her friends antics and crimson blush.  
"Come on, we're going to be late."  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" Agatha said almost breathlessly. She quickly cleaned her area before heading into the hallway with Kiko. Little did Agatha know that while Tedros kiss had brought her bliss, it had also brought envy to a blonde girl. Envy that made the girl's ears burn. Envy that would soon be turned into revenge.

Status: unedited at 3am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Please vote and share 
> 
> Once again sorry for taking so long to update 
> 
> Hopefully future updates will not take so long
> 
> ~TM  
> ~(•-•~)(~•-•)~


	6. Officially Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tedros and Agatha go on their first date as an official couple. Sophie tries to ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hella late update

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Art (6th per) was over an Agatha headed to her locker to gather her books. As she walked through the hall people said their congratulations. Agatha had never gotten this much attention. She didn’t know how she felt about it. On one hand it was pretty nice to be noticed but she also didn’t like the fact that she was noticed so much. It was weird. Agatha opened her locker and shoved her textbooks into her backpack. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket. Agatha placed her backpack inside her locker and checked her phone. It was a message from her mom

Mom❤️ : Hey honey, I know I was supposed to pick you up today but something came up at work and I’m not going to be home for another few hours. Don’t wait for me just walk home. 

Me: ok. See you later

“Ugh, I am not in the mood to walk home today” Agatha spoke aloud.   
“Then don’t.” A voice spoke from behind her as his arm snakes around her waist. There was no surprise to who it was. Agatha had memorized his voice and his touch. His touch that made her heart race and her cheeks flush. Agatha turned around with his arm still around her waist.   
“What are you proposing?”  
“You could ride home with me” Tedros said leaning closer to Agatha and touching her forehead with his.   
“Hmmm let me think...ok”  
“Ok?” Tedros asked, pulling their foreheads apart.   
“Yeah. Did you expect a whole speech.”  
“Well no...yeah a bit” Agatha laughed. Tedros pouted. She couldn’t believe how cute her boyfriend was even when he was pouting. Boyfriend. That thought still hadn’t settled completely in her mind.   
“So you ready to go?” Tedros asked finally stepping away from Agatha.   
“Yeah let me just grab my flowers.” Agatha grabbed the bouquet of roses that she had received from Tedros earlier. She grabbed her backpack and shut her locker.   
“Here let me take this for you.” Tedros grabbed her backpack. Agatha didn’t deny. She was perfectly capable of carrying her own things but she didn’t mind having her very chivalrous boyfriend carry it for her. She locked her locker and they started walking towards the main entrance. They started talking about the homework that they had gotten from Professor Pollux when Tedros stopped in his tracks.   
“ I just realized I forgot my physics text book in my locker.”  
“Well then let’s go get it.” Agatha said blatantly.   
“But it’s so far away.”  
“Tedros you’re on the fucking football team and you’re too lazy to go to your locker and get a textbook for a homework assignment which is classified as 10% of your grade.”  
“Yeah” Tedros nervously responded.   
“Let’s go get your book.” Agatha turned around and started dragging him through the hallway when she realized she didn’t know where his locker was.  
“It’s that way” Tedros said pointing to the hallway on the right side of the hallway.   
“I knew that!” Agatha said dragging Tedros to the opposite hallway of the one she was going to. Tedros didn’t mind. He just snickered to himself as his very stubborn girlfriend struggled to not ask for directions. They were about halfway through the hallway when Tedros stopped abruptly, almost dragging Agatha back.   
“It’s this one”  
“Psh I knew that.” Agatha said blowing out some air. Tedros smirked and unlocked his locker. He swung the locker door open and placed his backpack inside while he grabbed his textbook from the top shelf. He zipped up his backpack and was about to close the door when Agatha stopped him.   
“Is that the picture you took of me yesterday on the way to the theater?” She pointed to a picture of her from their date last night hung up on a binder clip on his locker door.   
“What? No” Tedros cheeks were flushed.   
“Aww that’s really cute. Omg is that a picture of me reading during lunch.”   
“Haha” Tedros laughed awkwardly. His cheeks redder than before.   
“How many of these do you have?”  
“Not a lot,” Agatha raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Ok maybe a lot.” Agatha leaned up and kissed his cheek.   
“Don’t worry I have pictures of you in my locker too” Agatha spoke with a wink. Tedros blushed harder, if that was even possible. Agatha took a hold of his hand again and they left. They made it outside and to Tedros’ car. Tedros opened the door for his lady and then stepped into the car himself. He put their backpacks in the backseat and turned on the car. Agatha shut her door and turned on the radio. Her phone was already connected to Tedros’ car because of the times Tedros would give her a ride home. Annabelle’s Homework (A/N give it a listen. It's a personal fav) had just finished and I like it had started playing. The intro started playing and Tedros started to hum to it. Cardi’s verse had just started and Agatha burst out into full on concert mode. Tedros pulled out his phone as soon as Agatha began to song. Usually he wouldn't do this but they were at a stop and Tedros wanted to cherish this moment. Tedros was very impressed to say the least. Tedros was pleasantly surprised that Agatha didn't stop singing when she saw the camera. Instead she directed her show towards the camera. Cardi’s part ended and so did the video. Agatha skipped the rest of the song because she didn't really like it. Better now started playing, Agatha sang along to this one as well. They got home a little after the end of the song. Agatha grabbed her backpack and phone.Tedros quickly typed something into his phone.   
“Don’t even think about it” Agatha said sternly. She knew what he was doing.  
“Think about what?” Tedros asked fully knowing what she meant.   
“About posting it”  
“Oops, too late.” Tedros said with a smile.   
“I’m hate you,” Agatha pouted   
“I love you too,” Tedros said smugly but with a genuine smile on his face. Agatha was about to step out of the car when Tedros stopped her.   
“Don’t eat lunch”  
“What? why?” Agatha asked.   
“Just don’t”  
“Aww come on, I’m hungry.”  
“Then don’t take too long getting ready” Tedros winked.   
“dude wtf, if you want to ask me out to dinner than do it. I’m not about to decrypt some weird message from my boyfriend.”  
“How did you know I wanted to ask you out to eat.”  
“Because you know how I am with food and I don’t think you want to lose a finger. I’m pretty sure you need those for football and baseball.” (tbh I don't know what sports are played during each season even tho im a highschool student. Ironic right?)  
“ fine fine you’re right like always, I just wanted to surprise you.”  
“Aww and I appreciate it but you know I don’t like surprises.”  
“Yeah yeah,” Tedros looked down at the floor of his car. Agatha kisses his cheek.   
“I’ll see you later, bye”  
“Bye” with that Agatha left to her house. He got his things out of the car and receded inside of his house.  
“Hi honey, how was school?” His mom was sitting in the living room reading a book.   
“Hi mom, school was good...no it was great!”   
Tedros plopped down on the other side of the couch where his mom was.  
“Wow really? What happened?”  
“Well I asked Agatha to prom and if she wanted to be my girlfriend and she said yes, to both!”  
“Wait Agatha? I thought you were with Sophie!”  
“Nah Sophie cheated on me with Hort”  
“Wait what? And Hort? Really? He’s kinda weasley”  
“I know right but anyways that’s old news. So Agatha said yes and it was in the middle of the cafeteria and my heart was racing cause what if she said no but she said yes and like I got so happy. Like I felt like my heart was gonna explode. Also do you know any good restaurants I could take her to?” Guinevere was overwhelmed. Overwhelmed was an understatement. Sure Tedros usually told her little tidbits of his life but not like this. This Agatha girl was good for him. She also felt a little angered that Sophie would cheat on her precious baby, but if she was being honest she didn’t really like Sophie. Sure Sophie would help and be polite but it all seemed like a facade.   
“You should try The Nymph Café, I heard it’s really good and I’ve been meaning to try it but you could try it and tell me.”  
“Thanks mom. See you later” Tedros have his mom a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs.   
“Tedros your backpack!”  
“Oh yeah thanks mom” Tedros grabbed his backpack and ran back up stairs. He tossed his backpack on the floor next to his bed and threw himself on his bed Disney Princess style. He didn’t do this because he was upset he did this because he was overwhelmed with emotion. God he was just so happy to have such a wonderful girlfriend. Just like Agatha the idea still hadn’t completely set in. It’s not like he hadn’t had a girlfriend before but it was just different. He didn’t remember feeling like this with Sophie or any of the girl before that.   
*tap tap* Tedros lifted his head up. He heard a tapping noise coming from somewhere in his room. He got up and started looking around his room. *tap tap* There it was again. It wasn’t the door. It sounded different than wood. He look towards his window and say Agatha waving from it. Not in a polite greeting way but almost as if she was calling him over. Tedros slid his window open and stuck his head out.   
“What’s up?”  
“Where are we going for lunch?” Agatha was sitting on her desk chair next to the window. It looked like she had just rolled away from doing her homework.   
“What?” Tedros asked. He was confused.   
“I need to know what to wear. Like are we going somewhere fancy or like something casual.”  
“Oh casual. Also why didn’t you just text me?”  
“Because this was easier. Well, I thought it would be easier. I didn’t know you were so slow”  
“Hey rude.”  
“No it’s called being honest.”  
“You wound me with your mean words.” Tedros put a hand over his heart and feigned hurt. Slowly crouching down on the floor as if he was dying.   
“Yeah yeah get over it drama queen.” Agatha said trying her hardest not to laugh as her boyfriend disappeared under the window. He was a big goofball which made it pretty hard to be bothered by his stupid antics.   
“Just finish your homework. I don’t want to have to catch you up tomorrow in first period.” With that Agatha retreated back inside of her room. She left her window open because the afternoon was a warm one and the small breeze helped her relax.   
“Ok, love you” Tedros’ words were carried in the wind to Agatha’s room.   
“I Love you too but seriously do your homework”  
“Or what?”  
“Or I’ll come over there and make you do it”  
“Oh so if I don’t do my homework you’re going to pay me a visit.”  
“Exact- no!”  
She heard the laughs coming from his room. She tried her hardest but couldn’t. She also burst out in laughs. His laugh was contagious to her. Any small chuckle of his could bring out her laughter even in her most serious times.   
“Come on Tedros. Seriously it’s due tomorrow and you want to go out to eat.”  
“Oh come on worry wart. I’ll finish it in time.”  
“Yeah I believe you.”  
“Oh come on pleaseeeee” She looked out her window only to see her boyfriends face with a pout on it staring back at her.  
“Fine fine, BUT if you don’t finish we’re not going out all next week”  
“I’ll take it” Agatha laughed at her boyfriends smile. It went from ear to ear. He looked so cute and he wasn’t even doing anything. Tedros stared at his girlfriend as she laughed. He never knew his heard could start racing at the simple sight of a laugh. A laugh that brought light wherever it was, but the main source of that light was the girl behind the laugh. She just radiated positivity even with her sarcastic demeanor.   
“Ok, bye love you” Agatha told him before retreating back to her room and starting on her work.   
“Love you too” Tedros headed back into his room as well. He grabbed his text book from his backpack and began to do his homework. He started working on the assignment from Pollux. 

Guinevere stared at the closed book on her lap. She hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on her son, but boy was she glad she did. She was sitting outside on their bench swing enjoying her newest novel when she heard a slight tapping noise on the window. She didn’t see anything at first and ignored it. It was probably just a squirrel she thought. “What’s up?” She heard Tedros’ voice speak. At first she thought it was a phone call but then she heard the response. It was the voice of a girl. Unless Tedros was using speak mode she shouldn’t have been able to hear the girl’s voice.  
“Where are we going for lunch?” Guinevere’s interest peaked at this exact moment.   
“What?”   
“I need to know what to wear. Like are we going somewhere fancy or like something casual.”  
Oh thought Guinevere. Now she was really curious about the girl. She knew that they had new neighbors but she never really paid much attention to them. She looked up but the patio roof blocked her view. She made out pale skin and black hair but that was it. She couldn’t see the girls face clearly.   
“Oh casual. Also why didn’t you just text me?”  
“Because this was easier. Well, I thought it would be easier. I didn’t know you were so slow” She laughed silently at the mystery girl’s comment.   
“Hey rude.”  
“No it’s called being honest.”  
“You wound me with your mean words.” She smiles at their antics. She couldn’t see Tedros’ face but she was sure he was pretending to be dead. She knew her son.   
“Yeah yeah get over it drama queen.” Guinevere didn't know this girl but she sure did like her. Tedros was a drama queen for someone who acted so stoic a majority of the time.   
“Just finish your homework. I don’t want to have to catch you up tomorrow in first period.”   
“Ok, love you”   
“I Love you too but seriously do your homework”  
“Or what?”  
“Or I’ll come over there and make you do it”  
“Oh so if I don’t do my homework you’re going to pay me a visit.”  
“Exact- no!” She heard Tedros laugh echo from his room. Tedros had that kind of laugh that could brighten any room. She hadn’t heard her sons laugh in such a long time. She didn’t remember a time when Tedros laughed that hard with Sophie.   
“Come on Tedros. Seriously it’s due tomorrow and you want to go out to eat.” Wow she makes him laugh and she cares about his grades. I think I found my new daughter in law Guinevere seriously wanted to meet this girl.   
“Oh come on worry wart. I’ll finish it in time.”  
“Yeah I believe you.”  
“Oh come on pleaseeeee”  
“Fine fine, BUT if you don’t finish we’re not going out all next week”  
“I’ll take it” their banter reminded her of her relationship with Tedros’ stepfather when she was younger.   
“Ok, bye love you”  
“Love you too” She saw the mystery girl retreat back inside of her house. Guinevere headed inside. She sat down at the kitchen table and tried to continue reading but couldn’t she couldn’t stop thinking about who that girl was. She made herself a sandwich and sat down to eat it. She had just finished it when she heard her sons footsteps coming down the stairs.   
“Hey mom can i go out? I’m gonna take Agatha for lunch. Is that cool?”  
“Yeah no problem honey I kind of expected it since you asked me for a place to eat.”  
“Thanks mom,” Tedros walked over to her kissed her cheek, grabbed his jacket and headed out. Guinevere left her plate on the kitchen island and walked over to the window. She saw Tedros knocking on the neighbors door. A tall-ish girl with pale skin and black hair tied up in a ponytail came out of the door. The girl turned her head inside and yelled something towards who, Guinevere assumed was her mom. The girl who’s name was Agatha stepped outside of her house shut the door and grabbed her sons hand. They walked together towards Tedros’ car. Tedros opened the door for her and she sat down. He shut her door and then got in himself. The car pulled away from the driveway and down the street. Guinevere couldn’t wait to meet Agatha. 

“So where are you taking me?”  
“You’ll see”  
“Oh come on Tedros, tell me please.”  
“My mouth is shut.” Agatha crossed her arms and pouted. Tedros just laughed. Agatha was very bad when it came to handling surprises. She had to know all the details 24/7.   
“Were here”  
“Finally I’m starving”  
“That was like a 3 minute drive”  
“3 very long minutes” Tedros parked the car and stepped outside. Agatha stepped out of the car too and walked onto the sidewalk next to where Tedros was standing. They took hold of each other’s hands and walked inside.   
“How many?” A server with the name tag Tiffany asked. (That’s me my dudes. I’m gonna me like Stan Lee and insert myself in all my fics)  
“2” answered Agatha. The server led them to a table in the center of the restaurant. She brought them their menus and walked away. Tedros handed Agatha a menu and opened his own.   
“Ooh everything looks so good” Agatha was hungry and looking at pictures of food definitely didn’t help her.   
“Can I get you started with a drink?” a waiter with the name Isabel asked.   
“Umm yes, I’ll have a chocolate milkshake” Agatha ordered and look at Tedros  
“I’ll have a vanilla milkshake”   
“Ok” the waiter wrote down both of the teens orders.   
“So this is your surprise”  
“Yeah did you expect to be showered with flower petals again?”  
“No but you made a sort of big deal about this.”  
“Because this is our first date as a couple”  
“Here you go” Isabel left the drinks at the table and pulled out her notepad  
“Are you ready to order?”  
“Yes? I’ll have the order of chicken tenders” Agatha closed her menu and handed it to the waiter  
“Ok and for you?”  
“I’ll have nymph burger”  
“With cheese?”  
“Yes please”  
“Ok, will that be all?”  
“Yes, thank you” Isabel picked up both there menus and walked away to hand the order to the cook.   
“So chicken tenders?”  
“What can I say I’m a classic girl.”  
Tedros laughed at Agatha’s remark. They were so lost in conversation that they didn’t notice the couple behind them burning holes into Tedros’ back. 

“What are they doing here?” Sophie’s words seethed with jealousy. She didn’t have a reason to be jealous considering she was the one who cheated...repeatedly.   
“I think they’re here on a date. It’s just a simple coincidence.” Hort answered calmly. He didn’t want to make a big fuss about it.   
“Oh so it’s a coincidence that I posted about coming here with you and then they show up here.”  
“Didn’t they block you”  
“Well yeah but they have friends that could have told them.”  
“I think they’re just enjoying their time together.” They both looked at the couple.  
(Insert pic here)

Agatha flicked a wad of her straw trash at Tedros’ face. It hit him in the forehead. He picked up the same piece of wadded trash and threw it back at her. It hit Agatha on the cheek.   
“Oh it’s on Pendragon” (saw this last name given to Tedros by pumpkinpaperweight in a fic and it kinda stuck. What I’m saying is name credit goes to pumpkinpaperweight)   
She grabbed the paper and threw it back at him. Sophie and Hort faced each other again.   
“See, just let them enjoy their date while we enjoy ours.”  
“Hmph” Sophie crossed her arms over her chest. She was determined to ruin this for them. Why? She didn’t know but she just knew she had to. 

Tedros and Agatha has just finished their meal. Tedros had gone over to the register to pay. Agatha had insisted she pay half but her boyfriend was just as stubborn as she was. She had noticed Sophie about halfway through her chicken tenders but Sophie hadn’t done anything to cause suspicion so she shrugged it off and continued with her meal. A waiter had come around with a water pitcher refilling customers cups. Sophie saw this and an idea formed in her head. She gestured the man over to her. The man walked over to her and filled her cup. He had just headed away in the way Agatha was seated. Sophie stuck out her foot which made the man trip. The man spilled the pitcher of ice water on Agatha. Agatha’s first reaction was to stand up.   
“Oh my, I’m so sorry miss”  
“Hey don’t fret. You tripped It’s normal.” Tedros came over from the register.   
“Hey are you ok?”  
“Yeah it’s just some water.”  
“Here take my jacket. I don’t want you to catch a cold.”   
“Thank you” Agatha our on Tedros’ letterman jacket. (Don’t judge me. I’m a sucker for cliches) His jacket was warm. The couple walked out of the cafe. Tedros had his arm wrapped around Agatha’s waist. They walked out to the car and just like always, Tedros opened Agatha’s door for her. Agatha wasn’t completely drenched. She was just a little wet. The cafe was pretty close to their houses so the drive wasn’t too long. Tedros started snickering to himself when they pulled away from the parking lot. Agatha started laughing too. Soon both of them were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Something like this isn’t necessarily hilarious but after everything that had happened the teens had found their situation pretty hilarious. Tedros pulled into his driveway. He shut the car off. The two stayed in the car for a while just staring at each other. No words were said. No words needed to be said. The silence was comforting. They just looked at the others eyes.   
“My mom still isn’t home, do you wanna watch a movie at my place.” Agatha said breaking the silence.   
“Sure. Let me just tell my mom I’m home so she doesn’t worry.”  
“Ok”  
Tedros and Agatha went to their respective homes. Tedros walked into the kitchen.   
“Hey mom” he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.   
“I’m going to go watch a movie at Agatha’s. Don’t worry I won’t be out to late.” Tedros walked out again and over to Agatha’s house. He knocked on her door and she opened it.   
“Come on my rooms this way” Agatha grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. This gesture wasn’t necessary but he didn’t mind. She opened the door to her room and plopped down on her bed. She patted the spot next to her. Tedros sat down there. He took of his shoes and sat against the headboard. Agatha curled into a ball and leaned on Tedros’ chest. She opened Netflix.   
“So what do you want to watch?”  
“I don’t know. Whatever you want”  
“Ok!” Tedros laughed at Agatha’s enthusiasm. She clearly had something in mind. She played Sixteen Candles. (It’s really good. Watch it. I’m talking about the classic version btw) They were about halfway through the movie when Tedros heard faint snoring. Agatha had fallen asleep. He checked his phone 10:57. He slowly crept out from under her and put his shoes on. He moved the bowl of popcorn to the floor and put a blanket over her. He pulled back the hairs from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. He walked out of her room shutting the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and was about to reach for the front door when he heard a voice.   
“Goodnight” Tedros turned to look at the woman who spoke to him.   
“Uh Goodnight to you to Ma’am.”  
“Oh please call me Callis dear.”  
“Goodnight Callis.”  
“Goodnight Tedros”  
“You know who I am?”  
“Of course, Agatha talks about you all the time.” Tedros felt his face heating up at the thought of Agatha gushing over him.   
“We’ll see you tomorrow”  
“See you tomorrow dear.” Tedros walked out and to his house. His mom was already asleep. He crept up to his room and flopped onto his bed. He took of his shoes and kicked off his jeans and shirt. He put some joggers on. It was a warm night so he slept without a shirt on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy   
> Next chapter is halfway done  
> Words: 4212  
> Thanks for reading  
>  ~T

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t had time to edit this work so far, but ignore there are any mistakes please let me know and I will try to fix them as soon as possible. I’m already working on the second chapter for this series. I don’t know how long it will be. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy.  
> Love,  
> T.M


End file.
